justdancefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Mambo No. 5 (A Little Bit of Monika)
"Mambo No. 5 (A Little Bit of Monika)" by Lou Bega is featured on Just Dance 2 ''as a DLC, Just Dance: Summer Party, ''Just Dance: Best Of, and Just Dance Now. In Just Dance: Summer Party, the song is covered by The Lemon Cubes. Dancers Original P1 P1 '''wears a black tuxedo with purple buttons, along with a pink bow-tie and dark black shoes. He wears a pair of purple long pants. '''P2 P2 wears a sparkly pink one-piece dress and two long gloves; one is in a dark shade of red and the other is purple. She also wears hot pink high heels. [[Just Dance Now|'Just Dance Now']] In the remake, nothing much has changed, but the dancers are more realistic and P2's glove is in a darker shade of Purple (compared to Just Dance: Best Of and Just Dance 2015's half-dancers). Mambo5 coach 1@2x.png|P1 (Original) Mambo5 coach 2@2x.png|P2 (Original) HD2.png|P1 (JD2015) HD3.png|P2 (JD2015) Mambo5 coach 1 big.png|P1 (Remake) Mambo5 coach 2 big.png|P2 (Remake) Background A brown stage with three microphones and the writing "JUST DANCE". Just Dance Now In the Just Dance Now remake, a purple soundwave is seen opening the routine. Soundwaves are also seen regularly appearing all over the background. The microphones are also in higher quality and look much more realistic. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in the routine: Both: P1, point to the floor, and P2, shrug. Mambo5-gm.png|Both Gold Moves Appearances in Mashups Mambo No.5 (A Little Bit of Monika) is featured in the following mashup: * Till I Find You ' ''(Duet)' Trivia *Even with Lou Bega's version, the song sounds different in-game than the original. **However, according to iTunes, there is a re-recording of this song and it has re-mastered audio which sounds like the audio used in-game. ***Thus, Lou-Bega's version used in-game is a re-recorded version. *In the beginning, there is a verse that talks about the liquor store, gin and juice, and a beer bust, but in all the games that this song appears in, it was removed likely for its inappropriate content. * In the .ogg file from the ''Just Dance Now files, the audio preview plays the original version instead of the covered version. ** In the game, it is listed as the cover. However, the original plays. * The Just Dance Now version has a pictogram error: between 3:35 and 3:40, an incorrect pictogram appears for some split seconds. * Despite HD remakes in Just Dance Now, P2's face still remains visible. This could be because her makeup is black and it is on her eyes and mouth. * The track's Just Dance 2 and Just Dance Summer Party/Extra Songs icons show a beta element. P2's dress is red instead of a pink red. The icon is fixed in Just Dance: Best Of and Just Dance Now. * P1 slightly resembles ''Forget You'' which is on Just Dance 3. Gallery Mambo.jpg|Mambo No. 5 (A Little Bit of Monika) Mambo5 thumb@2x.jpg|Mambo No. 5 (JD:BO) Mambo5big.jpg|HQ Remake Mambo5-pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms mambono5menu.png mambo-5-picto-error-o.gif|Pictogram Error in Just Dance Now mambo5bg.png|Background TheWow3.jpeg|P2's avatar on Just Dance Unlimited Videos File:Lou Bega - Mambo No. 5 (Official Video) File:Just Dance 2 - Mambo No. 5 File:Mambo No 5 - Just Dance Summer Party - Wii Workouts File:Just Dance Best Of Mambo No. 5 Lou Bega (Duo) 5* File:Just_Dance_Now_-_Mambo_No._5_(A_Little_Bit_of_Monika)_5* Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Duets Category:Songs with remakes in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Pictograms error Category:Not Covered then Covered Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs with the "Just Dance" logo Category:90's Category:Average Songs Category:Hard Songs Category:Female Dancers in Male Songs Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016